


Puente

by Nyleve19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyleve19/pseuds/Nyleve19
Summary: Mr. Gold recibe una carta proveniente del Imperio Británico donde le solicitan sus servicios para supervisar personalmente la restauración de diversas obras de arte pertenecientes a la colección privada de la Reina. Desafortunadamente un reciente accidente le impide viajar solo, por lo que tendrá que aceptar a Belle como asistente. Adorable puente se ha creado entre los dos.





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 De tratos y decisiones   
A menudo cualquier decisión, incluso la decisión incorrecta, es mejor que ninguna decisión.-Ben Horowitz.

Habían pasado doce semanas desde que Mr. Gold había ingresado al hospital de Storybrooke a consecuencia de un aparatoso accidente el cual había provocado la rotura de los ligamentos de una de sus piernas, y dos cirugías posteriores que lo habían mantenido primeramente postrado en cama, y en una constante rehabilitación que a la fecha únicamente había conseguido que diera pasos con una cojera espantosa y un dolor infernal.   
\- “Tu abuelo tiene un humor más terrible que de costumbre, ve con cuidado”-Le comentó una enfermera a Henry, el único familiar de Mr. Gold que venía a verlo todos los días sin excepción. Él le dedicó una amable sonrisa, pues sabía lo ardua que era la tarea de intentar cuidar a su abuelo, una persona nada sencilla en ningún aspecto. Y estas doce semanas en total confinamiento lo habían vuelto más hostil e intolerante que de costumbre.

-“¿Trajiste la correspondencia?” – Preguntó su abuelo antes de Henry se adentrará a su habitación. “Sí, pero antes de que puedas revisarla me gustaría que comiéramos juntos. Por lo que sé si te comportas bien, ésta podría ser tu última semana. Mi papá no quiere que lo sepas, y lo entiendo, ambos estamos preocupados y no queremos que después de lo que pasó tomes el primer vuelo a Europa. “ -Mr. Gold le dedicó una mirada retadora, antes de tomar un primer bocado de la charola de comida que la enfermera recién había colocado cerca de su cama.

-“Así que también tú te has puesto de su lado. No me sorprendería, que ahora también David y Mary Margaret quieran decidir sobre mi vida. ¿Qué tal si ahora ellos se encargan de la tienda? Sin duda le darían un toque encantador.”- Declaró sarcásticamente, al mismo tiempo que ejercía una presión innecesaria en su cuchillo para cortar su carne. Su hijo había sido pareja de Emma por más de 15 años, y él aún no podía comprender cómo había acabado emparentado con la familia más dulce y respetada del condado. 

-“Por mucho que los odies, ellos también se preocupan por ti. Y más te va a sorprender, que en esta ocasión los tres estamos de tu lado, y precisamente ha sido mi abuela quien ha encontrado una posible solución a tu problema. Claro está si tú estás dispuesto a escuchar esta idea y no sé, tal vez, al final cerrar un pequeño trato. “

Mr. Gold lo miró incrédulo, pero guardó silencio. 

Rumpelstiltskin Gold llevaba cerca de 40 años como anticuario, y a decir verdad, él era uno de los mejores y más respetados en el mundo desde hace décadas. Aunque en el pequeño pueblo donde se encontraba su tienda nadie lo supiera, y en su mayoría lo vieran como un viejo prestamista amargado que había acumulado riquezas a través de hacer tratos que siempre acababan bien para él y muy mal para su contraparte. Por otro lado, sus colegas y admiradores consideraban el que se ocultara de la vida pública como una pequeña excentricidad sin importancia, ya que aunque constantemente sus servicios eran requeridos, él siempre se negaba a abandonar su pequeña tienda y no era raro que obras y artículos de invaluable valor llegarán a sus manos sin que ninguno de su vecinos sospechara que en su taller se albergaran tales tesoros. 

Su hijo Baelfire estaba al tanto de todo, y hace mucho que había dejado de sorprenderse o importarle el toparse con un Degas original en la trastienda. Él había nacido al igual que su padre en Glasgow Escocia, pero desde que su madre los abandonó, su padre había tomado la decisión de alejarse lo más posible de todo lo que lo recordara su antigua vida, y era así como habían acabado residiendo en este pequeño pueblo. 

A diferencia de su padre quien jamás se había sentido interesado en las actividades de Gold y más bien procuraba mantenerse lo más alejado posible, de forma natural Henry se había atraído al peculiar trabajo de su abuelo, y desde que tenía recuerdos disfrutaba pasar tiempo en la trastienda a pesar de los continuos regaños que recibía, y los cuales había aprendido a reconocer como actos de afecto. 

Hace aproximadamente medio año, Mr. Gold había recibido una carta proveniente del Imperio Británico donde le solicitaban sus servicios para supervisar personalmente la restauración, actualización de valor, y aseguramiento de movilidad de diversas obras de arte pertenecientes a la colección privada de la Reina, y que con motivo de su 90 aniversario serían exhibidas en varios países de Europa. Sólo los mejores estarían involucrados en esta titánica labor, y aunque el aceptar implicaba regresar a Europa por unos meses, el hecho de poder estar cerca de maravillas del arte que jamás habían salido del palacio era mucha tentación para poder ser rechazado. 

Nadie sabía de este viaje, hasta el día del accidente. Evidentemente no podría viajar solo, su reciente cojera lo obligaba a viajar con un acompañante, y él jamás viajaría con una enfermera o enfermero. Su primera y única opción había sido Henry pero sus padres habían negado a que abandonara la escuela por tanto tiempo.

\- “y dime ¿cuál es la maravillosa opción?” preguntó sarcásticamente su abuelo. Mientras su nieto le entregaba una fólder, el cual Mr. Gold abrió con curiosidad, para encontrar en el una hoja de vida de un profesional que había estudiado Literatura Universal y con una Maestría en Historia del Arte. 

-“¡En serio creen que llevaré a un snob cualquiera conmigo! “– Gritó Gold, debolviéndole el fólder a su nieto- El Arte no se aprende en el aula, se aprende a través de vivir en el , no puedo llevar a un sabelotodo que no sabe los verdaderos secretos de esta colección. 

-“Abuelo, pensabas llevarme a mí y yo no soy un experto”  
-“Pero tú has crecido en mi trastienda, sabes el respeto con el que deben ser tratadas cada una de las piezas, y lo mejor, estás acostumbrado a recibir órdenes mías. Sabes cómo me gusta cuidar mis herramientas, y no necesito explicarte mis manías”

\- “Y sé hacer un exquisito Té” -Henry le sonrió, éste era el más grande alago que hubiese recibido por parte de su abuelo, y le dolía notar su desesperación,en su actual condición, no habría forma de que pudiera hacer el trabajo sólo y no había poder humano para convencer a sus padres de lo dejarán hacer el viaje. -“Abuelo te prometo que esta persona no será una molestia, y si me lo permites yo podría entrenarla antes del viaje, le ayudaría a saber qué tiene que hacer para que tú no tengas que molestarte, estoy seguro que ella te agradará, es muy inteligente y….”

\- “¿Ella? ¡Henry no quiero saber más! No pienso viajar con ninguna mujer.

\- Y antes de que ambos pudieran reaccionar, su plática fue interrumpida por un tercero, que con todo el valor del mundo decidió encarar al viejo anticuario. 

\- “Mr. Gold, le pido reconsidero su opinión- intervino- mi intención no es acompañarlo como una “mujer” en los términos que usted piensa. Puedo asegurarle que estoy capacitada académicamente, y entiendo a la perfección la responsabilidad de su labor, por lo que le aseguro que me preparé de la mejor forma para no causarle ningún inconveniente” 

\- “Así que la hija del florista, la Bibliotecaria del pueblo. Discúlpame querida, pero no me convences, y nunca hago un trato si éste no me satisface ”

\- “Seré sincera, mis intereses en este trato son dos. El primero es la gran oportunidad de ver esas maravillosas obras de arte y estar en lugares que siempre he soñado visitar. El segundo, y el que sé podrá ser de su interés, es que no cobraré ni una libra. Henry me informó que el Gobierno Británico no sólo cubrirá su salario, sino que también cubrirían el de su asistente si así lo requería, y la cantidad no es menor. Sé que mi padre tiene una deuda con usted, y a cambio sólo quiero que se le condene. El monto que recibirá sin duda será mayor”. 

Gold guardó silencio por un momento, la chica había ganado su atención, pero él no era tan fácil de convencer. 

\- “Y dime, en caso de que yo aceptará, debes saber que no soy alguien fácil de tratar, y estoy más que seguro que querrás tomar el primer vuelo de regreso. ¿Cómo me aseguraré de que no me dejarás varado, y con el trabajo a medio terminar?”

\- “Si yo renunciará antes por cualquier causa, usted podrá quedarse con el dinero y aumentar la deuda de mi padre al doble a mi cuenta” Dijo la chica con toda seriedad. Henry estaba sorprendido de que no temblara ante la presencia de su abuelo como todo el pueblo lo hacia.

\- “Sabes que no hago tratos de palabra, ¿tendrías algún problema en que nuestro acuerdo fuera estipulado en un contrato? Éste sería elaborado por mi abogada Regina Mills.  
\- “No, ninguno señor.” – Declaró Belle- “¿eso quiere decir que acepta?”- preguntó sin esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción.   
\- “Aún no me decido querida, lo pensaré. Ahora retirate, te haré saber mi resolución con Henry”  
\- “Gracias y en el futuro preferiría se refiriera a mi como Belle, ese es mi nombre.” – Ella decidió retirarse sin decir más. Sin duda, una parte de ella se alegraba que esto terminara.  
Mr. Gold guardó silencio, y dedicó a Henry su mirada más feroz, quien trató de suavizar la situación.   
\- “Es un buen trato, y puedo asegurarte que no te arrepentirás, yo mismo la entrenaré para que conozca hasta el mínimo detalle para cumplir con tus exigencias.”  
Mr. Gold no respondió, su mente se encontraba ocupada barajeando todos los escenarios que le planteaba este trato. Nunca había tratado a Belle French, pero él que era un especialista en detalles no pudo dejar de notar algunos importantes en esta joven. El primero, en su bolsa había por lo menos tres libros y ninguno pertenecía a la biblioteca, y parecían bastante viejos. Su indumentaria aunque parecía salida de las mejores marcas de diseñador era hecha a la medida y por un hábil sastre, y sobre todo la chica era sincera, él que sabía reconocer una mentira en cualquier lugar, no había detectado ninguna pizca de maldad en sus intenciones.   
\- “Abuelo cuál es tu decisión, ¿aceptarás a Belle como tu acompañante?”- Preguntó Henry, impaciente y a la vez ilusionado.   
\- “Posiblemente me arrepienta, pero el trato es bueno y si algo sale mal por lo menos dinero ganaré. Pídele a Regina que organice la firma del contrato y dile a la Señorita French que deberá despedirse se inmediato de la biblioteca del pueblo pues deberá pasar estos días en la tienda contigo capacitándose”  
Henry sonrió aliviado. Sabía que su abuelo estaría bien, sólo deseaba que al final de esta aventura pudiera decir lo mismo de Belle.


	2. Aventura

La vida o es una aventura atrevida o no es nada.  
Hellen Keller

Belle recibió la noticia con una mezcla de sentimientos. La emoción y felicidad de visitar por primera vez Europa; la certeza de tener la oportunidad de estar cerca de tan valiosas obras de arte era su mayor sueño a punto de hacerse realidad, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de pensar en el reto que implicaría el tratar con Mr. Gold esto la ponía nerviosa, y la presencia de Regina Mills únicamente ayudaba a incrementar ese sentimiento. 

\- “Belle ¿en verdad estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? – preguntó la abogada con interés en la reacción de Belle-“He tratado con Gold por muchos años, y jamás he sido testigo de un trato que favorezca a la contraparte. Él me paga por hacer estos contratos a prueba de cualquier falló, no debería advertirte, pero como Alcalde, debo reconocer que has hecho una excelente labor en nuestra Biblioteca, y debes estar consciente de que una vez que presentes tu renuncia no podré otorgarte tu viejo puesto, y si fallas tendrás una deuda impagable. “ 

\- “Lo sé y en verdad le agradezco su preocupación, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que debo arriesgarme”- Afirmó Belle sinceramente y sin titubear, aunque por dentro sintiera un gran dolor al imaginarse a otro cuidando de su pequeño santuario en StoryBroke. 

\- “Si así lo quieres, pues firma aquí”-Regina resignada le entregó una pluma y le señaló donde debía colocar su firma. Belle lo hizo con firmeza; sabía que la decisión había sido tomada y no habría nada que la hiciera dar marcha atrás. 

Esa misma noche Henry la invitó a cenar con su familia, quien quería agradecerle por tomar dicho trabajo, y de paso ofrecerle unos consejos. 

-“Belle, aún no puedo creer que mi padre haya aceptado. No te voy a mentir, no será una tarea fácil, pero sé que tú podrás hacerlo. Únicamente trata de ignorar sus comentarios hirientes y sarcásticos. Te aseguro que no son ataques personales, simplemente no puede comunicarse sin todo ese arsenal que lo protege de cualquier daño”- Le indicó Baelfire, a la vez que le servía una copa de vino. Belle no sabía que decir, nunca había cruzado más de tres o cuatro palabras con Mr. Gold así que sólo asintió a la vez que sonreía tímidamente. 

\- “Henry nos contó lo del trato, como siempre él ha cuidado hasta el último detalle para ser el más beneficiado. Pero no te preocupes, si en cualquier momento hace algo que te moleste y quieres regresar contarás con todo nuestro apoyo. Si hay algo que no soporto de mi suegro son sus tratos abusivos” – Declaró Emma quien no hacía nada por ocultar su desagrado por el padre de su esposo. 

\- “Tengo entendido que le han recetado algunos calmantes para el dolor, así que supongo que eso lo controlará un poco”- Comentó la dulce Mary Margaret.

Belle seguía sin poder decir una palabra. La estaban tratando como si fuera un cordero cuya cita en el matadero había sido señalada. Y eso empezaba a incomodarla, ella se sabía fuerte y sabría cómo defenderse si era necesario. 

\- “Pobre Señorita French creo que la están agobiando”- señaló correctamente David. 

Belle le sonrío, lo cierto es que todos esperaban que ella también expresará alguna clase de ataque a Mr. Gold, pero no lo haría. Se había prometido no dejarse influenciar por la opinión de todos los habitantes de StoryBroke. 

\- “Y ustedes ¿tienen un libro favorito?”- Nerviosa desvió la conversación hacia un tema en el que se sintiera más cómoda. 

A la mañana siguiente inició su entrenamiento de la mano de Henry. Entrar a la tienda de Mr. Gold fue como ingresar a la cueva de Ali Baba y los 40 ladrones, era oscura y uno tenía que esforzarse para distinguir una cosa de la otra ya que en cada rincón había un pequeño tesoro. 

-“¡Esto es maravilloso! No puedo creer que tu abuelo tenga guardadas tantas cosas increíbles, más que una tienda es un pequeño museo.” – Declaró Belle con la misma emoción de un niño entrando a una juguetería. 

\- “Sí, si lo es” – respondió Henry orgulloso- “y aún no has visto la trastienda, debo decir que probablemente seas la primera persona ajena a la familia que estará ahí.”

-“Y tu abuelo ¿estará de acuerdo?”- Preguntó ella sintiéndose como una pequeña niña a punto de hacer una gran travesura.

-“No, pero si realmente quieres estar al tanto de todo lo que él realiza y poder ayudarlo en Europa deberás entrar.”- Henry con un movimiento teatral abrió las cortinas e invitó a Belle a pasar. 

Ella en verdad no tenía palabras para tal asombro, se sentía realmente abrumada, pero sabía perfectamente hacia donde quería dirigirse y ese lugar era al gran librero que albergaba gran cantidad de libros antiguos empastados elegantemente con la mejor de las pieles. 

El resto de la semana pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en ese lugar aprendiendo de memoria desde cómo preparar el té favorito de Mr. Gold hasta el estado e historia de cada una de las obras que restauraría en el viejo continente. 

Mr. Gold era cuidadoso y mostraba un profundo amor que se reflejaba en cada una de sus pertenencias, y eso no pasó desapercibido por Belle quien pronto aprendió que él era un hombre con el que cualquier detalle importaba y a quien no le gustaba dejar nada al azar. 

Aún no tenía oportunidad de convivir con él, pero eso le agradaba, pues ella misma procuraba el mismo detalle y amor a su biblioteca. 

El tiempo había sido poco, pero Belle ya tenía una gran investigación y notas sobre todo aquello que pudiera serle útil para ayudarla en su viaje. Henry se había convertido en su cómplice y a estas alturas se sentía tan cómoda en la tienda que incluso había pasado las últimas tres noches en la pequeña cama que Mr. Gold tenía en la trastienda.

\- “Mi abuelo saldrá esta tarde del hospital, y supongo que querrá venir de inmediato a la tienda. No sé si sea pertinente que te encuentre aquí, creo que lo mejor será que ocupes este día para preparar tu equipaje pues mañana saldrán a primera hora”

A Belle no le molestó esa idea, pues además de entregar las llaves de la Biblioteca, tenía que avisarle de este viaje a su padre quien no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando. 

\- “¡Belle te has vuelto loca!”- le gritó su padre al enterarse de lo que haría al día siguiente. – “No sólo estarás a su merced, jamás podrás pagarle y nos llevarás a la ruina. No, de ninguna manera vas a hacerlo. En este momento iremos con Mr. Gold y cancelaremos ese contrato. “

\- “No, lo haré y no vine a pedirte permiso.” – Reclamó ella reprimiendo algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar- “Sólo quería que supieras que lo estoy haciendo con todo conocimiento y nadie me está obligando. Nos veremos en algunos meses, prometo estar en contacto. Ruby tiene todos los detalles del viaje, si tienes necesidad de buscarme hazlo a través de ella o Henry. “

Belle dejó la florería con un mal sabor de boca, no podía entender que su padre no la apoyará en su decisión como lo hubiera hecho en su momento su madre. 

A lo lejos pudo ver las luces de la tienda de Mr. Gold encendidas, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Mañana daría inicio la gran aventura de su vida.


End file.
